Mi bichito
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Marinette trata de escapar de Adrien para no admitir que ella era su "Bichito" él reconocería esos labios sabor frambuesa en cualquier lugar.
Summary: Marinette trata de escapar de Adrien para no admitir que ella era su "Bichito" él reconocería esos labios sabor frambuesa en cualquier lugar.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

 _ **Mi bichito**_

Marinette había estado escondiéndose durante todo la mañana para no tener que ver a Adrien Agreste. Durante la primera clase del día estuvo evitando mirarlo, algo casi difícil, Alya había notado que había pasado algo entre ellos dado que Adrien no paraba de mirar hacia atrás y Marinette no dejaba de desviar la mirada.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado Mari? ─ Preguntó Alya susurrándole a la chica que no dejaba de mirar el pizarrón con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Si supieras, Alya._

La noche anterior durante la guardia nocturna se había quedado hablando hasta altas horas de la noche con Chatnoir, y antes de que ella se fuera a casa su compañero de batallas la había tomado del brazo y la había hecho girarse juntando sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso sabor frambuesa. El anillo y los aretes comenzaron a avisar que en pocos segundos dejaría de ser Ladybug. Cortó el beso para irse del lugar.

Ella abrió los ojos y observó al chico que la miraba embobado y con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado. La muchacha saltó de la torre Eiffel para largarse del lugar con ayuda de su yoyo pero fue seguida por el felino.

Ella al tocar tierra firme se fue corriendo pero seguía escuchando los pasos del muchacho tras ella. _No la dejaría irse esta vez,_ por lo que siguió corriendo aun cuando su trasformación había desaparecido y Plagg estaba en sus manos.

Ladybug se detuvo cuando Adrien la tomo del tomo del brazo, ella se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y sorprendida susurró el nombre del rubio había besado a su amor de hace dos años _Adrien…_ allí fue cuando su transformación se esfumó dejando al descubierto su identidad. " _Marinette_ …" había murmurado el rubio al ver a la peli azul con una Kwami de color rojo, en cosa de segundos ella había escapado.

Y ahora quería volver a escapar.

─ Marinette─ Le susurró su mejor amiga haciendo que la peli azul fijara su vista en ella ─ ¿Qué ha pasado? Adrien no deja de fijar su vista en ti.

─ Es tu imaginación ─ Respondió Marinette con el rostro bastante rojo

La maestra dio el paso a que los alumnos se fueran y Marinette fue la primera en levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar.

No quería verlo, bueno si, pero no. No quería que él se sintiera decepcionado al haberla besado dado que él amaba a Ladybug no a la chica tras la máscara.

Nathaniel se acercó a la peli azul tímidamente y le toco el hombro haciendo que ella saltara un poco asustada.

─ Oh Nathaniel, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la chica que se encontraba tras las escaleras esperando que Adrien no la encontrara.

─ Oh… bu-bueno. Quería agradecerte por haberme defendido de Chloe el otro día ─ El pobre de Nathaniel parecía un tomatito.

─ No agradezcas Nathaniel ─ respondió ella con su sonrisa característica ─ Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No? Además tus dibujos son grandiosos.

─ Oh pues Gra-gracias Marinette ¿Estarás ocupada …-

La pregunta del chico fue interrumpida al ver que Adrien Agreste colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul.

─ _**¿Me la prestas un rato?**_ ─ Preguntó el joven agreste con una voz celosa, el pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que irse murmurando un "Hablamos luego Mari"

─ Bueno _My Lady_ Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente ─ Dijo Adrien colocándose frente a la chica con una sonrisa de lado tan característica de Chatnoir, por otra parte Marinette sentía sus piernas como gelatina, se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

─ ¿My La-Lady? ─ Preguntó tartamudeando haciéndose la desentendida ─ Creo que estas equivocado A-Adrien…me siento algo mal así q-que nos ve-vemos moñana digo moñaña es decir…

La chica comenzó a retroceder lentamente sonriendo un poco muy nerviosa hasta chocar con una pared cercana, Adrien dejando salir sus dotes de Coqueteo coloco su mano en la pared haciendo que Marinette aguantara la respiración.

─ Ambos sabemos que no estoy equivocado, Marinette…Tu eres…

El chico fue interrumpido por un grito de parte de Alya que había provocado que toda la comunidad estudiantil se acercara para ver el celular de la chica.

─ ¡LADYBUG Y CHATNOIR SE HAN BESADO! ¡TODO ESTO PUEDEN VERLO EN MI LADYBLOG!

Marinette se ruborizó aún más y comenzó a alejarse lentamente pero el muchacho se acercó un más a ella haciendo que ella se inundara en su perfume.

─ Admítelo _Mi bichito_

─ Que no soy tu bichito ─ dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como lo hacía cada vez que él la llamaba así, inflo sus mejillas mientras que desviaba la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban ─ Gato tonto.

El chico soltó una risa haciendo que le chica lo mirara y él le robara un beso, los labios de Mari sabían a frambuesa, los mordió un poco para poder saborearlos más a fondo. Marinette cortó el beso con las mejillas rosadas y con las manos sobre el pecho de él.

─ Acabas de admitir que eres tú, Marinette .Además… reconocería esos labios sabor frambuesa en donde fuera ─ dijo Adrien revolviéndole el cabello a Marinette que tenía la vista en los ojos verdes de él ─ Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que lo seas mi _bichito._

 **Me obsesione con el hecho de que Chatnoir la llame "Mi Bichito", la mayoría de los fics One shots que escribo son recién sacados de mi mente ¡No saben lo difícil que fue pensar el nombre del One shots! Al principio se llamaba "Me la prestas un rato" luego pasó a ser llamada "besos sabor frambuesa" y quedo como "Mi bichito".**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado 3**

 **Besotes con sabor a chocolate /? Con amor GWEN**


End file.
